Raven
page copied from her page on the dreaming wolf wiki (Quite a few things are censored, but it should be easy to guess what they are. -███████ ███ ████) 'NOTICE' This creature (PA-8246) is a part of [[Project Amalgam|'Project Amalgam']]. As such, please only continue reading if you have permission. If you do not, we will know. If you do have permission, feel free to click on the 'Open File' button below. ''NOTICE: As gentle as she can be, and as polite as she may seem when communicating with scientists, RAVEN IS STILL A PREDATOR. As such, please be careful when in her habitat. Leave handling to those with a closer relationship with her. (written on the ██rd of ████████, ████, by ███████)'' 'PA-8246' NOTE: Responds to "Raven". Feel free to call her this. -███████ PA-8246 (Project Amalgam #8246) is a wolf-like creature that was created by merging various animals' DNA together. Her 'base animal' was a grey wolf (Canis lupus). She is: *45% German Shepherd (Canis familiaris) *25% Jumping Spider (various species) *25% Tarantula (various species) *5% Domestic Cat (Felis catus) 'Important Information' *'Name:' Raven *'ID:' #8246 *'Gender:' Female *'Animal Base:' Grey Wolf *'Preferred Food:' Lizards, of any kind *'Fertile?:' No *'Hostility:' 3/10 - Feel free to approach her, but be careful. *'Obedience:' 8/10 - She's mostly compliant, but sometimes she seems to be a bit rebellious. She also appears to obey certain people more. *'Number of Incidents:' Three Appearance Large, wolf shaped body. Covered in thick, black fur, with long urticating hairs on her back, though she can't kick these urticating hairs off. (Do not stroke her along her back, no matter how friendly she is! She prefers chin-scratches, anyway. -███████) Has eight dark brown, cat-like eyes in the position of a jumping spider's. Her head is similar to a german shepherd's, as is her tail. Her paws are like a mixture of a cat's and a dog's. Usually wears a specially-made orange collar, with a gold tag with her name and ID on it. Unfortunately, we have been unable to take any pictures of her, as of yet. -██████████ Update: #8246 has been drawn by ███. -███████ Incidents 1 At ██:██, on the ██th of ████████, ████, #8246 was approached for the first time, by ███, ███████, and █████████. Unfortunately, she was startled, and attempted to attack them, succeeding in biting ███████, and clawing ███. (Please, try to be careful when approaching Raven!) -██████████ I still have the bite marks. Thankfully, her bite doesn't seem to be lethal. As far as we can tell. -███████ 2 At ██:██, on the ██th of ████████, ████, #8246 attempted to escape. Thankfully, she still hadn't worked out the layout of ███████ Labs, and didn't get very far. -███ 3 Sometime between ██:██ and ██:██, on the ██st of ███████, ████, #8246 attacked a scientist who approached her without permission. The scientist was, unfortunately, killed. It appears that her bite is, indeed, lethal, but only to certain people? Will have to research more. -███████ Important Notes for handlers, etc. *has the capability to speak, but doesn't that much. *somewhat aggressive! (unless you're considered a friend by her) *very affectionate once she knows you properly. *hates surprises. *generally polite when speaking. (though she has threatened someone, once or twice) *'DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON HER!!!' *her intelligence is unknown, but we believe it's close to a human's? *loves climbing. *depends on the element of surprise when attacking. *loves to be stroked. (beware of her urticating bristles!) *likes scaring people. *she may occasionally try to escape. *seems to not mind other subjects that much?? (may not be accurate - she has only met #9734 (Neeparino) so far) *sometimes will mimic speech *WIP Relationships *#9734 - #8246 appears to like #9734. WIP Conversations 9/██/████ ███: Hello? Raven: Hello? Hello? Hello? Hello? ███: You are #8246, or Raven? Raven: Hello? Hello? ███: Raven. Raven: ...yes. ███: First of all, I have some questions for you. Raven: ...oh, questions. Why. Why why why why why- ███: To start off, are you male or female? Raven: What a human assumption. Raven: ...female, although it IS rather difficult to tell. I mean, really, I have no 'biological' gender, but- ███: Raven. Raven: ...right. ███: Next question: how are you finding it here? Raven: Oh, good enough. But all of you are rather annoying. ███: What is your opinion of other subjects? Raven: hiss They seem nice enough. ███: You hiss? Raven: hiss ███: ...I think we'll be ending this conversation here. Raven: Is it because I hissed? Here? Here? Here? Here? 16/██/████ Raven: Oh, you've got a- hiss writing thing. █████: A notepad? Raven: Yes. Notepad. █████: Raven, I'm going to ask you some questions. Raven: Go ahead. █████: First of all, are you attracted to anyone? Raven: What. █████: Raven. Raven: Alright, I'll answer it. Raven: hiss No, and I highly doubt that I. hiss Ever will. Raven: Was that the only thing you wanted to ask? █████: Why did you kill someone? Raven: I forget. █████: Ah. Raven: hiss WIP